The free spirit
by mellaney
Summary: Jack wanted to defeat Aku so badly, but he cant do it alone, until eventually he meets Kusuriuri, but he has other plans than just help defeating Aku...WARNING CONTAINS YAOI/LEMON DONT LIKE DONT WATCH THANK YOU,review if you want another chapter


**YAY FIRST X-COVER^^**

**never have done this before so please be kind and review please then maybe there will be a next chappie**

**and if you dont like yaoi dont watch or spring over that part thank you X3**

**and if you cant image jack making out then use this as reference okay: /wyv-kate and then samurai jack art  
**

* * *

The free spirit

Chapter one : Sake

…XxXxXx…

Year 3010.

Where everything was in technology, the houses, cars and city's were in high-tech, but in the lowest levels, where the lowlife lives the tech hasn't reach that much but still in more than our time. In a little bar in the bestowed streets, in the corner table sat a man, or you would say an elf or something like that. He was enjoying his fourth sake, when he heard the door to the bar opened, and decided to look out from the curtains for who was entering the now silent bar. A white clothed man with a straw hat over his eyes so you couldn't see them, walked over to the bartender and asked for a cup of tea, when some fish guy behind him poked him on the shoulder

"hey, youre that guy that Aku wanted for 1 trillion Aku-dollars"

and then pulled the hat of to confirm that it was the guy there was a huge bounty on, and it was him; Samurai Jack a Japanese looking guy with his black hair set up in a tiny hairpin and a sword sat beside him never letting go off, as the samurai saw there was problem coming up he just say "are you sure im the one looking for and not a another person" that make the fish guy and some other guys coming up and started attacking him, from every sides of him, but in a second just a swipe from his sword, it make all the attackers fell to the ground and making the upcoming attackers setting down on their places.

XxXxXxXx

He saw that his cup of tea was spilled on the floor making the cup shattered, as he was walking out of the bar, onto a another mission to return to his own time the elf called at him

"you seems to be an interesting person, come here and let's have a pep talk"

as the elf looked at Jack interested in this mysterious person. Jack walked over to the corner table then pulled of the purple silk curtains, saw that was a far more space than it looked like from outside, the chairs was filled with small silk pillows decorated with butterflies as the table was set up two small ochokos (1) and a about five bottles of sake set and one ashtray, as he sat down on the empty side as he saw on the man/elf. He was about 6.3 feet, just a little lower than jack, has a bright pale skin, but has some interesting marks on his face (NOT SCARS!) around his blue eyes he has a clear red eyeliner sat down under his eyes three lines and a circle at the end, and had a red line along his nose bone, as he has a lilac lipstick sat up at his over lip. His clothing was Japanese inspired with a blue short kimono with a purple bow behind and a red obi and has a purple bandana and blond hair and long purple nails, holding a long pipe (don't know what the Japanese versions are called??).

"Wow that was quite a show out there huh"

he said smiling while he sat the other ochoko at his side and held some sake up to the samurai

"what's your name, I haven't seen you before"

he said calm, "they call me Jack" he said as he started to drink the sake as he though that was tea (he haven't drink sake in his life before) "what about you what's your name" he said asking for one cup more "heh… you wouldn't believe me if I said it" he laughed lightly and pour out some sake in the ochoko "I would believe you" he told the elf pouring down the sake "hehe…well I guess I don't have no choice… they call me the medicine seller or YOU can call me Kusuri Uri" Jack gulped at the name

"THAT MEDICINE SELLER I TH-"

the elf held a hand out of his mouth "not so loud everyone can hear us like that!" he said serious eyes were sat at Jack. Jack apologized at the elf "I almost can't believe it, it's really you, now we can defeat Aku!" as he held some sake up to himself and poured it down making him more and more drunk "were came the "WE" from? There's no "WE" here unless…"

Jack saw confused at him

"unless what?" Kusuri smirked

"unless we become boyfriends there's no help from me"

he saw at Jack he blushed lightly, but not only because of the sake but in embarrassment "you want me to WHAT" he said almost falling out of the "tent" but he wanted to come home so badly, he was trapped in this hell for 3 years now he was 27 years, he missed his country, his home and people and of course his family, he has no choice, if he should have any chance to defeat him for good he needed help, and Kusuri was a REALLY good help, he has no choice. "Okay if we become"boyfriends" *hic* will you then help me defeat Aku" the effect of the sake came "yes I would love to help you" Kusuri said smile down at his "lover" Jack could feel that he was lifted out of the tent and into a another room, all Japanese inspired room too, with a king-sized futon and rice covers to the bathroom, he was dropped on the bed and saw the sight that was coming to him.

(HERE STARTS LEMON/LIME YAOI SCENE XD)

Kusuri began to take off his robe slowly until he has taken of till the reach the his hips and began licking up and down on his middle _NO…I…I cant let him do this to me…I must do something…_then Jack decided to turn the table by roll over so then Kusuri lay under him looking him in the eyes

"okay you can be the seme if you want it so badly"

as Jack sat his brain on "sex-mode" and stared with taking Kusuri's obi off. As he took the whole kimono off him saw this pure white delicate skin, as he moved his head down to his neck and starts sucking, making Kusuri moan in lust and pleasure, Jack smirked as he continued and trailed down to one of his nipples and sucked and teased it with his tongue and nipple it, making Kusuri's erection hard, just that Jack could feel it downwards, then he made it to his navel licking around it and inside, making Kusuri moan and hold his hands around Jack's neck and took the pin of so that his raven hair fell down, and guiding him down his already hard erection

"just…suck it already…"

he plead, knowing he hated when he was teased about sex so making Jack opening his mouth so he could take his cock inside, in one mouthful, bobbing up and down, making Kusuri arch back as he came inside Jack's mouth, making him eat all the semen crème, and looked at the man under him, seeing that he was already for round two, so Jack took the rest of his clothes making him naked as he took his hard-on cock _WHAT…HOW CAN BE TURNED ON BY THIS, GOOD-LOOKING HOTNESS…OMG…WHAT AM I THINKING…but I promised to be his boyfriend and they do this kinda stuff…_and lifted Kusuri's ass high enough to let him inside the hot cavern, making him scream in pain first, then seconds later he moaned in pleasure "…Please...Jack-kun…harder" and obeyed his boyfriends wish as he pushed harder against his so called prostate and Kusuri moaned and breathed hard, while holing his other hand over Kusuri's harding cock. He could feel that he was at his climax so then he came inside Kusuri and Kusuri came on Jack's hand and knuckles, as he fell down on Kusuri

"hah…hah… you won't remember it, but… I love you" and kissed him on his sweet mouth, as he fell asleep.

(HERE ENDS LEMON/LIME YAOI SCENE oAo)

Jack began to wake up, in though he didn't remember what he did yesterday after the fight, when he met the boy, until a arm crossed around his torso and all the things began to lighten up, he turned around carefully not to wake the other as he saw that it was him Kusuri Uri, the guy he maked out with for his first time in his life (yes girls he WAS virgin) …_OMG…_ his inner screamed in panic but calmed down for some reason_ maybe…maybe he's in love with me…but how would I know it…_then he remembered the last thing Kusuri said before he slept, he smiled to the other one and kissed him on the forehead, making him awake

"mmm…not now…5 more minutes…" as he looked at the other and smiled, that he know for once in his two and half millennia he was loved by someone.

* * *

**What do you think^^ i'll make a another chappie if you review so do that if you want some JackXmedicine seller/Kusuriuri ^^**


End file.
